goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
GoAnimate Worldwide
GoAnimate International is a group of GoAnimate international because on national TV stations. List of country *GoAnimate International (UK and USA) - 1 January 1998 *GoAnimate Canada (Canada) - 6 April 1999 *GoAnimate Brasil (Brazil) - 6 April 1999 *GoAnimate Latinoamérica (Latin America) - 6 April 1999 *GoAnimate Scotland (Scotland) - 9 July 1999 *GoAnimate Australia (Australia) - 10 August 1999 *GoAnimate New Zealand (New Zealand) - 5 September 1999 *GoAnimate Ireland (Ireland) - 29 November 1999 *GoAnimate Africa (South Africa) - 17 December 1999 *GoAnimate Cymru (Wales) - 12 January 2000 *GoAnimate België / Belgique (Belgium) - 3 March 2000 *GoAnimate Deutschland (Germany) - 31 July 2000 *GoAnimate Nederland (Netherlands) - 17 December 2000 *GoAnimate France (France) - 10 January 2001 *GoAnimate España (Spain) - 14 February 2001 *GoAnimate Italia (Italy) - 20 April 2001 *GoAnimate Portugal (Portugal) - 10 July 2001 *GoAnimate Россия (Russia) - 23 January 2002 *GoAnimate Ελλάδα (Greece) - 11 March 2002 *GoAnimate Polska (Poland) - 15 May 2002 *GoAnimate România (Romania) - 29 June 2003 *GoAnimate Sverige (Sweden) - 2 October 2003 *GoAnimate България (Bulgaria) - 9 October 2003 *GoAnimate Danmark (Denmark) - 16 October 2003 *GoAnimate Norge (Norway) - 23 October 2003 *GoAnimate Ísland (Iceland) - 20 October 2003 *GoAnimate Suomi (Finland) - 8 November 2003 *GoAnimate Srbija (Serbia) - 29 January 2004 *GoAnimate Hrvatska (Croatia) - 29 January 2004 *GoAnimate Suisse/ Schweiz / Svizzera (Switzerland) - 29 February 2004 *GoAnimate 日本 (Japan) - 1 March 2004 *GoAnimate 대한민국 (South Korea) - 13 April 2004 *GoAnimate Česká (Czech Republic) - 12 May 2004 *GoAnimate Slovensko (Slovakia) - 12 May 2004 *GoAnimate 中国 (China) - 1 July 2004 *GoAnimate 台灣 (Taiwan) - 8 July 2004 *GoAnimate 香港 (Hong Kong) - 15 July 2004 *GoAnimate Singapore (Singapore) - 3 August 2004 *GoAnimate Indonesia (Indonesia) - 1 September 2004 *GoAnimate Malaysia (Malaysia) - 8 September 2004 *GoAnimate Philippines (Philippines) - 15 September 2004 *GoAnimate ประเทศไทย (Thailand) - 22 September 2004 *GoAnimate Việt Nam (Vietnam) - 29 September 2004 *GoAnimate India (India) - 18 October 2004 *GoAnimate Македонија (Macedonia) - 16 February 2005 *GoAnimate Eesti (Estonia) - 29 April 2005 *GoAnimate Latvija (Latvia) - 29 April 2005 *GoAnimate Lietuva (Lithuania) - 29 April 2005 *GoAnimate Magyarország (Hungary) - 1 June 2005 *GoAnimate Slovenija (Slovenia) - 24 June 2005 *GoAnimate Україна (Ukraine) - 28 September 2005 *GoAnimate Österreich (Austria) - 10 March 2006 *GoAnimate العالم العربي (Arab world) - 4 July 2006 *GoAnimate ישראל (Israel) - 16 July 2006 *GoAnimate Türkiye (Turkey) - 31 July 2006 *GoAnimate Қазақстан (Kazakhstan) - 17 October 2006 *GoAnimate ایران (Iran) - 26 February 2007 *GoAnimate پاکستان (Pakistan) - 16 April 2007 *GoAnimate Shqipëri (Albania) - 12 December 2007 *GoAnimate Azərbaycan (Azerbaijan) - 27 February 2008 *GoAnimate Հայաստան (Armenia) - 23 March 2008 *GoAnimate საქართველო (Georgia) - 18 July 2008 *GoAnimate Bosnu i Hercegovinu (Bosnia-Herzegovina) - 29 January 2009 *GoAnimate नेपाल (Nepal) - 18 October 2009 *GoAnimate বাংলাদেশ (Bangladesh) - 18 October 2009 *GoAnimate ශ්රී ලංකාව (Sri Lanka) - 3 August 2009 *GoAnimate ប្រទេសកម្ពុជា។ (Cambodia) - 22 September 2009 *GoAnimate ປະເທດລາວ (Laos) - 22 September 2009 Foreign languages *'Afrikaans:' Maak professionele geanimeerde video's (slegs Suid-Afrika) *'Albanian:' Bëni video profesionale të animuara (vetëm Shqipëria) *'Arabic:' جعل الفيديو المتحركة المهنية (العالم العربي فقط) *'Armenian:' Կատարեք պրոֆեսիոնալ անիմացիոն տեսանյութեր (Միայն Հայաստան) *'Azerbaijani:' Peşəkar Animasiya Videoları olun (Yalnız Azərbaycan) *'Basque:' Egin Animazio Profesionalaren Bideoak (Espainiako Ikurriña bakarrik) *'Bengali:' পেশাদার অ্যানিমেটেড ভিডিও তৈরি করুন (কেবল বাংলাদেশ এবং ভারত) *'Bosnian:' Napravite profesionalne animirane video zapise (samo za Bosnu i Hercegovinu) *'Bulgarian:' Направете професионални анимирани видеоклипове (само за България) *'Catalan:' Feu vídeos animats professionals (només a Catalunya i València a Espanya) *'Chinese (Simplified):' 制作专业动画视频''（仅限中国和香港）'' *'Chinese (Traditional):' 製作專業動畫視頻''（僅限台灣和香港）'' *'Croatian:' Napravite profesionalne animirane videozapise (samo Hrvatska) *'Czech:' Vytvářejte profesionální animovaná videa (pouze Česká republika) *'Danish:' Lav professionelle animerede videoer (kun Danmark) *'Dutch:' Maak professionele geanimeerde video's (alleen Nederland en België) *'English:' Make Professional Animated Videos (UK, USA and all countries) *'Estonian:' Tehke professionaalseid animeeritud videoid (ainult Eestis) *'Finnish:' Tee ammattimaisia animoituja videoita (vain Suomi) *'French:' Faire des vidéos d'animation professionnelles (France, Québec au Canada, Belgique, et Suisse uniquement) *'Galician:' Fai vídeos animados profesionais (só en Galicia en España) *'Georgian:' შექმენით პროფესიონალი ანიმაციური ვიდეოები (მხოლოდ საქართველო) *'German:' Erstellen Sie professionelle animierte Videos (nur Deutschland, Österreich und die Schweiz) *'Greek:' Κάντε επαγγελματικά κινούμενα βίντεο (μόνο Ελλάδα) *'Hebrew:' צור סרטוני אנימציה מקצועיים (ישראל בלבד) *'Hindi:' पेशेवर एनिमेटेड वीडियो बनाओ (केवल भारत) *'Hungarian:' Készítsen professzionális animált videókat (csak Magyarországon) *'Icelandic:' Búðu til atvinnumyndbönd (aðeins Ísland) *'Indonesian:' Buat Video Animasi Profesional (Indonesia saja) *'Irish:' Déan Físeáin Bheo Ghairmiúla (Éire amháin) *'Italian:' Realizza video animati professionali (solo Italia e Svizzera) *'Japanese:' プロフェッショナルなアニメーション動画を作成する''（日本のみ）'' *'Javanese:' Gawe Video Animasi Profesional (Indonesia mung) *'Kannada:' ವೃತ್ತಿಪರ ಅನಿಮೇಟೆಡ್ ವೀಡಿಯೊಗಳನ್ನು ಮಾಡಿ (ಭಾರತ ಮಾತ್ರ) *'Kazakh:' Кәсіби анимациялық бейнелер жасаңыз (тек Қазақстан) *'Khmer:' បង្កើតវីដេអូជីវចលបែបអាជីព។ (ប្រទេសកម្ពុជាតែប៉ុណ្ណោះ។) *'Korean:' 전문적인 애니메이션 비디오 제작 (한국 만 해당) *'Lao:' ເຮັດວິດີໂອເຄື່ອນໄຫວແບບເຄື່ອນໄຫວແບບມືອາຊີບ (ປະເທດລາວເທົ່ານັ້ນ) *'Latvian:' Veidojiet profesionālus animētus videoklipus (tikai Latvijā) *'Lithuanian:' Kurkite profesionalius animacinius vaizdo įrašus (tik Lietuvoje) *'Macedonian:' Направете професионални анимирани видеа (само Македонија) *'Malay:' Buat Video Animasi Profesional (Malaysia sahaja) *'Malayalam:' പ്രൊഫഷണൽ ആനിമേറ്റഡ് വീഡിയോകൾ നിർമ്മിക്കുക (ഇന്ത്യ മാത്രം) *'Maori:' Hanga Ataata Ataata Ngaio (Aotearoa anake) *'Nepali:' प्रोफेशनल एनिमेटेड भिडियोहरू बनाउनुहोस् (नेपाल र भारत मात्र) *'Norwegian:' Lag profesjonelle animerte videoer (bare Norge) *'Persian:' فیلم های متحرک حرفه ای بسازید (فقط ایران) *'Polish:' Twórz profesjonalne filmy animowane (tylko Polska) *'Portuguese:' Faça vídeos animados profissionais (apenas Portugal e Brasil) *'Romanian:' Realizați videoclipuri animate profesionale (numai România) *'Russian:' Создавайте профессиональные анимационные видео (только для России) *'Serbian:' Направите професионалне анимиране видео записе (само за Србију) / Napravite profesionalne animirane video zapise (samo za Srbiju). *'Scottish Gaelic:' Dèan bhideothan beòthail proifeasanta (Alba a-mhàin) *'Sinhalese:' වෘත්තීය සජීවිකරණ වීඩියෝ සාදන්න (ශ්‍රී ලංකාව පමණි) *'Slovak:' Vytvorte profesionálne animované videá (iba Slovensko) *'Slovene:' Naredite profesionalne animirane video posnetke (samo Slovenija) *'Spanish:' Hacer videos animados profesionales (solo España y Latinoamérica) *'Swedish:' Gör professionella animerade videor (endast Sverige) *'Tagalog:' Gumawa ng mga animated na video ng propesyonal (Pilipinas lang) *'Tamil:' தொழில்முறை அனிமேஷன் வீடியோக்களை உருவாக்கவும் (இந்தியா மட்டும்) *'Telugu:' ప్రొఫెషనల్ యానిమేటెడ్ వీడియోలను చేయండి (భారతదేశం మాత్రమే) *'Thai:' ทำวิดีโอภาพเคลื่อนไหวระดับมืออาชีพ (ประเทศไทยเท่านั้น) *'Turkish:' Profesyonel Animasyonlu Videolar Yapın (yalnızca Türkiye) *'Ukrainian:' Зробіть професійні анімаційні відеоролики (лише для України) *'Urdu:' پروفیشنل متحرک ویڈیوز بنائیں (صرف پاکستان) *'Vietnamese:' Tạo video hoạt hình chuyên nghiệp (chỉ có ở Việt Nam) *'Welsh:' Gwneud Fideos Animeiddiedig Proffesiynol (Cymru yn unig) *'Yiddish:' מאַכן פּראַפעשאַנאַל אַנימאַטעד ווידיאס (קיין לענדער)